


Seeing in Color for the Very First Time

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers is endgame, Slow Burn, soulmate colors au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: On the morning of Sept 5th 2016, Alex and Maggie see colors for the first time and the hunt to find their soulmate begins!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as Day 26 of Pride Prompts 2019. I have added some scenes and made a few changes so that it has more detail. Chapter 2 will be posted later on this week, so subscribe to this story to be notified when it gets posted! I hope you enjoy and happy reading! :)

Alex first noticed the colors on the morning of Sept 5th 2016. She woke up and the world which had once been a murky gray color, had turned technicolored at last. “Holy Hell.” She whispered as she blinked at the strange vision in front of her. 

Then the realization hit her as to why she was suddenly seeing in color and her whole world got turned even further upside down. “I must have met my soulmate yesterday.” She said. “But who the hell could it be?” 

Yesterday was just another typical day. She woke up at 5, went for a run, came home for a shower and a bagel. Then she was at work by 6 and then home again by 7, just time to go to bed by 9. Her schedule was tight and she had very little time to socialize or to see different people other than her co-workers. 

Sighing she got up and got ready for her day. She changed quickly into her workout gear and headed out the door only to stop abruptly, as a thought occurred to her. “Holy Shit… no fucking way.” She got out her phone and dialed a number. 

“Go for Winn.” The IT master at the DEO said as he answered his phone. 

“Hey, it’s me… did you happen to get the phone number of that Detective that was hanging out in command yesterday?” 

“Of course… J’onn wanted me to pass along a copy of the robbery report.” Winn said softly. 

“Never mind that, can I have it please?” Alex said. 

“Why? What’s going on?” Winn said, detecting a note of uncertainty in the normal unflappable Agent’s voice. 

“I think I found my soulmate.” Alex confessed quietly as she stepped out of the door.   
  


Maggie Sawyer wasn’t at home on the morning of Sept 5th 2016. After a tough day at work she decided to head to the Dollywood to blow off some steam, and ended up going home with a cute blonde that she had seen checking her out many times before, but never paid much attention too until last night. She woke with a hangover, and she could feel the pounding in her head even before she opened her eyes. 

“Great, just Great… way to go, Sawyer… you have to be to work in a couple of hours.” She mumbled. 

“What’s you say, baby?” The blonde asked, still half asleep. The woman tightened her arm around Maggie’s body and Maggie sighed. 

“Nothing, Karen… go back to sleep.” She said, grateful that she at least remembered the woman’s name this time. Sighing she knew that she had to bite the bullet and open her eyes and when she did, the shock of what she was seeing made her fall out of bed and onto the floor. “Shit!” 

“Oh my god… Maggie!” Karen said, startled awake by the loud thump and Maggie’s cursing. “Are you ok?” 

“Um.. yeah.” Maggie said, shaking her head. She blinked a few times, trying to see if what she was seeing before her was just her imagination. “Hey, Karen?” She asked, a few minutes later, seeing that the woman after realizing she was ok, had curled back up to go to sleep. 

“Hmm?” Her sleepy voice mumbled. 

“Do you see anything different this morning?” Maggie asked, worried that her one night stand was about to turn into something more. 

“Other than your cute ass in my bed, nope… same gray day as usual.” Karen muttered. Then her eyes opened as she realized what Maggie was trying to ask. “Wait, you mean?” 

Maggie nodded. “I see color.” 

“Holy Shit…” Karen was struck speechless. “Than I guess me asking you to dinner would be out of the question now.” 

Maggie smiled at her. “I guess so.” She said, and stood up to give the other woman a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry.” 

Karen looked up at her, her eyes bright with both happiness and disappointment. “Don’t be… I’m happy for you. Your soulmate is lucky to have you.” She reached up and cupped Maggie’s cheek. “You are sweet and great in bed. A perfect combination.” 

Maggie smiled. “Thanks for being so cool about this. Your soulmate is out there… you’ll find them.” 

Karen smiled at the reassurance and leaned up to give her one last kiss. Then she sighed and let go, moving to sit up. She pulled the sheet over her naked body and watched Maggie gather her clothes from around the room. They shared a smile, and then Karen watched Maggie leave, sending all of her good wishes with her. She really was a wonderful woman.   
  


Alex stopped and leaned against a tree to catch her breath, the world still feeling blindingly bright now that she could see the colors of everything around her. She remembered reading somewhere that it took a few days to get used to after the changed happened. 

Alex took another breath and sighed. She told herself that when she reached the park she would make the call. _Well, you made it to the park… time to bite the bullet and find out if the Detective is the one._

Getting out her phone, she quickly dialed the number that Winn had given her. It rang for a while before a tired sounding voice answered. 

“Detective Carrell.” 

“Hi, yes this is Special Agent Alex Danvers.” Alex replied. “We met yesterday at the DEO.” 

“Oh yes. Hello.” He answered softly. “What can I do for you Special Agent, any development on the robbery?” 

Alex hesitated. “Not yet. Um I was wondering if it was possible that we could meet for Lunch. I have something that I want to ask you… about the case.” She finished awkwardly not wanting to ask such a personal question over the phone. 

“Of course. I would like to close this case as soon as possible before I’m off on leave for my wedding.” _Oh shit, he’s getting married. Crap… I don’t want to be responsible for breaking up a happy partnership._

“Oh. Congratulations.” Alex said awkwardly. 

“Thank you. My soulmate and I are very happy.” He sighed dreamily. “Will noon work?” 

“Yes… of course.” She said, feeling very confused. _If it wasn’t him than who could it be._

“Cool. I’ll see you at noon.” Alex could tell he was about to hang up and she was about to as well, when his voice suddenly shouted. “Hey, Agent Danvers, is it ok if my partner, Detective Sawyer, comes along too? Since I’ll be gone for a few weeks, Sawyer will be taking over as primary and I want to make sure that everything is up to date.” 

“Of course. I’ll see you both at noon. We can meet in Cafe across the Precinct if it makes it easier for you.” 

“Works for me. I’ll see you soon, Agent Danvers.” The Detective said, before hanging up. 

Alex sighed and rubbed her face with her hand. “If it wasn’t him, than who the hell could it be?” She sighed feeling frustrated. She looked quickly at the time and cursed as she realized she was running late. The search for her soulmate would have to wait until after she made it to work.   
  


Maggie made it to work only a few minutes late. Her Partner looked up at her with a concerned expression. “You look like shit, Sawyer.” Detective Carrell said as she slid into her chair at the desk facing his. 

“Thanks, Steve. You always know what to say to make a girl feel special.” Maggie said, rolling her eyes at him, then winced as the motion made her headache worse. The world was blindly bright and between the hangover and the color flash it was making her feel sick. 

When he saw that she was turning a lovely shade of green and was sweating, Steve got up and grabbed a wet paper towel from the bathroom and gently placed it on the back of her neck, knowing that would help. Maggie let out a tiny whine as she leaned her head against the desk, wanting the world to stop spinning. “What happened?” 

“I met my soulmate yesterday somehow, and the world is blindingly in color. It’s making the hangover worse.” She sighed. 

His face brightened. “Your soulmate! That’s awesome! Who’s the lucky lady?” 

Maggie sighed and looked up at him, the cool cloth making her feel a little better for the moment. “No idea. She wasn't the woman I went home with last night, that’s for sure, but there were a hundred woman at that bar and not to mention the amount of people we come into contact with on a daily basis.” She paused feeling a bit overwhelmed. “I wish the universe would give us something more than just seeing in color when we meet, her name and address appearing on our skin would be lovely.” 

“That’s part of the fun, Mags. It’s the challenge and the mystery of it all that makes finding them in the end so rewarding.” Steve said, his eyes getting a little misty. Maggie shook her head at her partner. 

“For such a big tough guy you got a soft heart, you know that. Ugh, how does Mack put up with you?” 

Steve grinned at the mention of his soulmate whom he was marrying in 3 days. “Mack puts up with me just fine. He likes it when I’m soft and romantic.” 

“Ugh… just kill me now.” Maggie said. “I don't have a romantic bone in my body. I’m more of the love them and leave them type.” 

Steve didn't think that was entirely true, but he knew better than to mention it while she was feeling like this. Something or someone had hurt his partner long ago and the walls she held around her heart were high. He hoped that whoever Maggie’s soulmate was, would be brave and be patient enough with her, because he knew from experience that when those walls finally broke, the Maggie underneath was worth getting to know. 

Desperately needed a change in subject, Maggie sat up and pulled out her laptop. “So Partner, what’s on the agenda today?” She asked, hoping that work would provide a distraction for her problems. 

“According to the Captain, getting you up to speed on all of our active cases so that you can take point on them while I’m gone. Plus we have a lunch meeting with a DEO Agent to discuss that robbery they consulted with us on.” 

Maggie looked over at him and frowned. “Really? Ugh it was bad enough being in their spooky lair yesterday for the brief few seconds I was there to collect your ass. I was scared they were going to keep you one of their cells and never let you go.” Maggie had no love for the DEO, not since they had captured one of her friends at the Dollywood years ago. Darla had been harmless and she deserved better than to disappear in one of their black holes. 

“Play nice… you know their policies have changed a lot in recent years since J’onn J’onzz took over as Director. And the Agent I was working with yesterday seemed to have a heart and wasn't just a robotic automation. Besides, she was the one you said had a great ass, as we were driving away.” 

Maggie blushed. Leave it to Steve to catch her looking and call her out on it. “Well, great ass aside, she still works for the devil. I will proceed with caution, thank you very much. I want to be here when you get back from your honeymoon.” 

“You are going to regret saying that when we are stuck in a stakeout and have to listen to me talk about all of the amazing sex I got to have, while you have to play nice with the Feds.” Steve teased. 

Maggie laughed and then made a disgusted face. “Gross.” She was about to say more but the Captain’s door opened and she fixed them with a stern look. Maggie gulped realizing that they had been loud and quickly turned to her computer hoping to finish their reports before lunch time. 

One finally thought remained however, burrowing in the back of her brain and kept poking her over and over again until she finally processed it. _What if your soulmate is a DEO agent?_ She quickly dismissed that thought.As if the universe would be that cruel. She went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J’onn comes to a realization about Alex’s soulmate, while Maggie and Steve get ready for their lunch meeting with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @Sralinchen for editing this chapter! You rock! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)

Alex closed her eyes and laid her head down on her desk. Her eyes hurt and it made reading reports impossible. She wondered if the medbay would have anything to cure her headache or to mute the colors but she was too nervous to ask. A knock at the door made her jump and she winced as the motion and the noise made a new sharp round of pain flare in her head. 

“Come in.” She said, trying to look normal in case it was one of her lab rats or a cadet. She relaxed when J’onn’s figure came into view. He shut the door quietly and moved over to take a seat on the corner of the desk, facing her. 

“You doing ok?” He asked softly. “Stevens says that you won’t leave your office and that you are working on inventory. I think I’m the only one who knows that you finished that report weeks ago. You only use that as an excuse when you want to be left alone.” 

“No.” Alex answered honestly. She trusted J’onn and the Martian would figure it out soon anyway. “I met my soulmate yesterday somehow and the world is awash in color. Everyone always talks about how beautiful it is, but nobody tells you that it hurts like a son of a bitch.” She rubbed her temple and closed her eyes again, feeling a bit nauseous. 

“Hmm.” J’onn gave her a concerned look and then ran his fingers over the back of her neck. “Can I try something?” He wondered if his powers would be able to help her with anything. 

“Yes, please.” Alex said without hesitation. 

J’onn closed his eyes and focused as he entered Alex’s mind. He didn’t do this often and certainly not without permission, but he enjoyed the closeness it gave him with the woman he considered his daughter here on Earth. He missed the mental telepathy that he had with the planet around him when he was at home and with his family. He felt Alex’s hand grab his and he knew that she was experiencing some of his emotions and he quickly pushed them away and focused on the link in her brain with her soulmate. It was a thread, bright white and pulsing and he followed it wondering where it would lead. The link was new and not fully formed, since that wouldn’t happen until they came into contact with each other again. There was, however, enough for him to gain a sense of the other person on the end and… he pulled back gasping for breath. 

Alex turned and looked at him. “J’onn… you ok?” 

“Yeah… Sorry.” He coughed slightly. “I wasn’t expecting for it to be that strong.” He lied. “Good news and I guess the bad news is what you are experiencing is your soulmate’s hangover. Looks like they had a little bit too much to drink last night.” 

“Great.” Alex said softly. 

J’onn chuckled. “It does, however, appear that you both like scotch, so at least you have that in common.” He tried not to focus on the fact that Alex’s soulmate was a woman. That was one revelation she would have to figure out for herself. It made sense though and he wondered if deep down she knew the truth about herself or if she was completely in the dark. 

“Did you see anything else?” Alex asked, opening her eyes to look at him. He looked away quickly, knowing he could never say no to those eyes. She let out a small gasp. “You did!” She slapped him on the shoulder. “Tell me, what did you see?” 

“Nothing… I feel like I shouldn’t say anything. Part of the challenge is finding out for yourself who they are. Sharing their emotions is a part of that, I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “This bond you humans have though…” He confessed quietly. “… it is different than anything I’ve experienced before. I’m sorry for interfering.” 

Alex took his hand again. “You didn’t… honest. I’m glad you looked. Truth was I was nervous about this whole thing. I don’t do relationships, you know that… they always seem to feel so wrong.” She paused, thinking for a moment. “And here I am stuck with some guy for eternity. I just know that I’m going to mess it up somehow.” 

“You won’t. Your soulmate is lucky to have you. Give it a chance, Alex… you might be surprised.” J’onn said softly, trying to be encouraging. _Surprised in more ways than one._  
  


“Come on, Mags!” Steve said outside the bathroom door. “You’ve been in there for ages! Are you alright?” The door opened suddenly and he took a step back to let Maggie pass. 

“Dude… it’s been three minutes. Chill.” Maggie told her partner. She adjusted her sunglasses on top of her head and grabbed her bag with her files. “We have a few minutes to get there.” 

“I know, but I just wanted to get there a little early.” Steve said, grabbing his own gear from his desk. “Something tells me that Agent Danvers likes to be on time for things and is a person who doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes, then winced. “She’s a DEO agent, and therefore is a poster child for anal-retentive.” 

Steve gave her a look. “You know, you are going to be working with this woman for the next few weeks solo, you really should learn how to be nicer. She wasn’t that bad.” 

Maggie sighed. “Fine. I’ll try and that’s all the promise I can give before you ask.” 

“That’s all that I ask.” Steve gave her a smile and followed her outside to the parking lot. He threw the keys at her. “You drive.” 

“This is why you are my favorite partner.” Maggie said, laughing with glee. 

“I’m the only partner you’ve ever had. No one else wanted to deal with your brand of crazy as you call it.” Steve replied getting in the car. 

“Semantics.” Maggie countered as she started the engine. “Don’t forget your seat belt.” 

It was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yes, Mother.” He said as he buckled his belt. 

Maggie leaned over and patted his cheek. “Good boy.” Then she started the car and they made their way towards the café. They were quiet for most of the way, the friendly banter dying off as they focused on the job ahead. It was Steve who broke the silence first as they stopped at a stop light at the end of the street. 

“So your soulmate… how are you going to find her?” 

Maggie sighed. “I don’t know to be honest. I guess I go back to the bar and hope that will be the first place she goes to find me. Because other than that I have no idea where to start looking.” 

“That’s how Mack and I found each other… but instead of the bar it was the post office. We had both gone there the day before to mail a package. It was the last place I checked and he actually had gone back because he mailed the wrong package to the wrong address. The rest is history.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Meeting at the post office… sounds romantic.” 

“It was. I took one look into those bright blue eyes and I knew… so did he. Now I can’t imagine living one day without him.” 

“Sap.” Maggie teased, pulling forward. But then she sighed. “I really am happy for you, Steve.” 

“I know, and I’m happy for you too. Soulmates are a blessing, even if it doesn’t seem like it right now.” He patted her shoulder. “Plus you owe your soulmate a gift or at least dinner… for having to deal with your hangover.” 

Maggie gave him a look. “I thought that the meld didn’t happen until… you know… later?” 

“Nope, in most cases melding can be instantaneous from the moment the colors happen. However, one party may experience it fully first before the other one. Which is why you might not feel anything but your soulmate might.” 

“Ugh… this is just weird.” Maggie said, not comfortable with another person possibly feeling what she was feeling. 

Steve shook his head. “Not weird, but different. You’ll get used to it and then you’ll depend on it. When Mack is having a bad day, I’ll know before he gets home and I can make a plan to help him feel better and vice-versa. It’s an honor to be able to share a part of myself with him in that way.” 

Maggie sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of the café. “Maybe, but I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Let’s just get this lunch with Agent Grumpypants over with and then I’m going to ask you a million questions. Deal?” 

“Deal.” Steve said, getting out of the car. Maggie waited until he shut the door and took a deep breath. Then once she had collected herself she grabbed her bag and went inside, not noticing the dark SUV that pulled in behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and thank you for reading! :)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie meet but it doesn’t go as planned. Steve gives Maggie the push she needs, while Alex and J’onn have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @sralinchen for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Alex tapped her thumb against the steering wheel, and sighed. If she was being honest she wasn’t really looking forward to this lunch, but knowing that Detective Carrell was going to be gone for the next few weeks meant that it was a priority. She rubbed her temples and wished that the headache meds she had taken a while ago would work faster. 

Her watch buzzed as the alarm that she had sent for this meeting went off and steeling herself to be a professional she quietly got out of the car with her briefcase and moved swiftly inside the Cafe. 

The waitress moved quickly to seat her but she spotted the Detective a few feet away and motioned that she was with him. The woman nodded and left her alone to pass and soon Alex found herself at his table. 

“Hello, sorry I’m …” She froze as she looked from him to his partner and their eyes met, beautiful brown eyes looking into hers. Warmth infused her body and she knew instantly that this was her soulmate. “What the fuck… you?” Alex said, taken aback by the fact that the woman in front of her was well, a woman… 

“I should say the same thing… figures that Universe would partner me up with a Fed and a black ops one at that.” Maggie scoffed. A part of her wanted to be happy, after all her soulmate was gorgeous, but right now she couldn’t look past the other woman's profession and the part she may have played in her friend’s disappearance. 

“Wait… the two of you?” Steve pointed from his partner to the DEO agent and back again. “You are soulmates?” Then he burst into a fit of laughter. “Oh god… that’s so funny. I didn’t think for one actual second that this would happen.” Maggie elbowed him hard. “Ow.” 

“Shut up, Steve. This isn’t funny… this is just great.” Maggie said, turning to look out of the window so she wouldn’t have to look at the agent… her soulmate anymore. 

Steve rubbed his side and then looked up at the Agent who was still standing at the table. “I think you had better sit down.” He pushed out a chair with his foot, but Alex shook her head, looking a bit pale. 

“No… I think… I think I’d better go. Sorry.” She whispered, before turning and practically running out of the door. 

“Wait!” Steve jumped up to try and go after her, but she was too fast. It wasn’t until he went to sit down again that his foot hit something hard and he leaned over and spotted her briefcase which she had left behind in her haste to leave. He grabbed it and held in one hand while her turned to stare angrily at his partner. “What the hell was that?” 

“Some DEO agent, takes off running at the first sign of confrontation.” Maggie said, picking up her fork off of the table playing with it. Truth was she was a bit ashamed of her behavior and now that they had met, she could feel the turmoil that the other woman seemed to be going through. But she never asked for this… if she had her way she could have lived the rest of her life without her Soulmate and she would have been just fine. 

“This is not funny, Maggie.” Steve said sternly. “That was uncalled for… and she seemed really freaked out. You could have been a little nicer, this is the woman that you are going to spend the rest of your life with after all. Don’t forget this process is new to her too.” 

Maggie sighed. “I know, and I’m sorry… but a DEO agent, Steve… of all the people in the universe for me, I get stuck with her. It isn’t fair.” 

“Maybe not… but it is what it is. You have to learn how to make the most of it, or it will destroy you both. I don’t have to be her soulmate to know that you hurt her.” He sighed and pressed the briefcase into her hands. “Go get out of here… make this right!” He slid out of his chair and stood up so that she could pass. 

Maggie sighed and stood up, grumbling under her breath. “Fine.” She said, getting a better grip on the briefcase. “But you so owe me for this.” 

Steve grinned and gently kissed the side of her head. “You can collect when you are planning your wedding. Now go, I’ll get Mack to pick me up on his way and he can drop me back at the station. I’ll see you soon, and keep me posted.” 

“Will do.” Maggie said, before walking towards the door and exiting the building.  
  


Alex sat in the Parking Lot of the DEO, with the engine still running. Her mind was running a thousand miles a minute and she felt like she was close to a panic attack, one she hadn't experienced in years. A woman… never in her mind had she pictured a woman being her soulmate. It wasn't that she was homophobic or anything quite the opposite but she just never imagined herself with anyone but a man. 

Maybe I should have, after all my relationships with men never seemed to work out. Maybe that’s because this whole time I've actually been attracted to women. It seemed hard for her to picture, she was almost 29. She should have known by now right? 

A sudden knock on the door made her jump. She looked over and realized that J’onn was standing in front of her and there were tears streaming down her face. 

She opened the door and felt out into his arms. “Hey.” He said hugging her tight as she continued to cry. “It’s alright. Everything is going to be alright.” 

“You saw, this morning? Didn't you?” Alex asked not pulling back to look at him but instead burying her face into his shoulder. 

He nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry that I didn't say anything. It wasn't my place to tell you.” 

“It’s alright.” Alex said. “I understand.” She pulled back a little and dig a tissue out of her pocket. “It’s just a shock.” She wiped her nose and blew it then sighed. 

“I always thought that there was something wrong with me, because dating never was enjoyable.” She blushed feeling a little weird about discussing this in front of her boss and her father figure but she needed to say it. “Sex was uncomfortable. I…” Her voice trailed away as she struggled to come up with words to describe the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach every time her boyfriends or dates had touched her intimately. But J’onn didn't need words. He patted her arm and then pulled her into a hug once more. 

“It’s alright. You don't need to tell me, I understand.” He thought back to when he first saw her all of those years ago, a feisty young teenager hurting over the death of her father and then again almost four years ago now in the jail cell drunk and this close to giving up on the world. Alex had changed so much since then and she had grown into a strong woman, but there were times like now that he saw that vulnerable teenager peeking through. 

“What am I going to do?” Alex said. “I get the impression that she doesn't like me already, or at least doesn't like my job. She’s a cop.” 

“Give her time Alex, I imagine this is all new to her too. Hopefully she’ll get over her prejudice once she gets to know you.” He kissed the side of her head. “Do you want to go home for the rest of the day?” 

She nodded still feeling the headache building behind her eyes, worse now with the crying. 

“Need a lift?” J’onn asked offering to fly her home, but Alex shook her head. 

“No. But thanks anyway.” She said, giving him another hug. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” He replied with a smile. “I’ll talk to you soon, ok?” 

“Ok.” Alex said, softly as he closed her door. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose one more time before turning on the car and pulling out of the parking lot and back towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie drops the briefcase off at the DEO and meets J’onn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @Sralinchen for editing this chapter! Thank you! :) 
> 
> Happy Reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Maggie pulled into the parking lot of the DEO’s building and nervously got out of the car. She wondered if this was a good idea, but she had no other way of contacting the agent. Steve had told her Agent Danvers had called him, but it was on the precinct’s phone with no way to track it back. 

Sighing she grabbed the briefcase from the passenger seat and walked towards the building. Just like yesterday the guard at the door let her in and guided her towards the visitor’s entrance to get a badge. The tired agent who was on duty looked at her with a bored expression. 

“What can I do for you, Detective?” He asked after looking at her ID. 

“I need to see Special Agent Danvers… is she in?” Maggie asked. 

The agent frowned. “She’s out of the office for the rest of the day, per Director J’onzz. What is this about?” 

“We were at a meeting and she left this by accident. I figured that it would be best to return it promptly.” Maggie said softly, feeling a bit sick and guilty. She figured that she was the reason that Agent Danvers had taken the rest of the day off. 

The man’s eyes widened when he caught sight of the briefcase. “Yes for sure. I’m sure that Alex… Assistant Director Danvers would be grateful.” 

Maggie moved to hand it to him, but he shook his head. “Sorry, that briefcase is above my pay grade. I need to call the director.” He quickly ignored her and reached for the phone. While he punched in the numbers he motioned for her to take a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs they kept for people to wait in. 

Sighing Maggie slid into the seat. Her hangover headache seemed to be back and worse still was the fact that her stomach was growling. She had escaped from the café without eating. The agent’s eyebrow raised in her direction at the sound, but she ignored him and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had been drifting but suddenly a hand touched her shoulder making her jump. “Sorry.” The agent said. “Director J’onzz will see you now.” He thrust a badge into her hand and motioned for her to follow him out of the door. 

Maggie quickly pinned the badge on the collar of her jacket, grabbed the briefcase and rushed after him, feeling her head pound with every step.   
  


J’onn was seated at his desk, his eyes closed, hands folded on the smooth wooden surface. The fact that the detective had shown up here was a strange surprise, and he resisted the urge to go with his first instinct, which was to protect his daughter. Alex was more than capable of taking care of herself and this was one area that he had to trust that everything would work out in the end. And if it didn’t, his main concern would be with picking up the pieces and helping Alex heal, not wasting his time going after the woman who hurt her, he was better than that, or at least he hoped… time would tell. 

A knock at the door made him open his eyes, and he spoke in a calm collected voice. “Enter.” 

The door opened and the Security Agent motioned Maggie inside the room and then shut the door behind her, going back to his post. J’onn had already told him that he would walk the detective out. He studied her for a moment, taking in her dark hair and short but muscular body, and the ever present leather jacket that he had seen in that flash that morning. He stifled a smile. 

“I believe you have something that belongs to one of my agents and this organization.” J’onn said, breaking the silence. He stood up and he saw her gulp as she realized that he was taller than she had expected. He spared a second to wonder how she would react to his true form, but then put that thought aside. Now wasn’t the time to wonder about the future. 

“Yes, sir.” Maggie said, setting the briefcase on the desk. 

“Did you open it?” J’onn asked, even though he knew that only Alex’s fingerprints could open it. 

“No, sir.” Maggie paused. “My partner tried to get your agent’s attention, but she left so quickly. We both knew the proper thing would be to give it back to her in person.” 

“Indeed. However, Agent Danvers wasn’t feeling well. She had a sudden headache.” He moved over to the light switch in the corner, and dimmed the lights. “Seems to be a lot of that going around.” 

Maggie relaxed slightly, feeling the pressure in her head lessen. Then she sighed, realizing what the man was implying. “You know, don’t you?” 

“I do. Alex is more than an agent to me… she’s my friend and my family. I was very concerned when I found her in the parking lot after your lunch meeting. She was very shaken.” 

Maggie bit her lip, wanting to explain, but she didn’t owe this man an explanation. 

“I know it’s not any of my business…” J’onn said. 

“You are right, it’s not.” Maggie interjected. 

“… But I just wanted to say that I wish you both the best and I hope that you can work out your troubles.” He took the briefcase off of his desk and moved it to the floor beside his chair, then he pressed a piece of folded paper into her hand. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.” He said, moving around his desk and towards the door. 

It wasn’t until Maggie was in her car that she unfolded the paper, and realized that the director had given her Alex’s address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie arrives at Alex’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @sralinchen for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Maggie sat in the idle car, studying the address on the piece of paper the director had given her. Then she looked up at the building in front of her and looked up at the 5th floor. 

If she was being honest, she could feel Alex up there. Her soulmate… Maggie still couldn't believe it. That after all these years here was the woman she had been dreaming of since she was little, and just a few flights of stairs away. The fact that she was a DEO agent shouldn’t make a difference, right? 

Maggie sighed. Maybe to some, but to her it did. One doesn't forget how their girlfriend was dragged out of her home in the middle of the night with a black bag over her head by a bunch of agents in black and armed to the teeth. She had watched the whole thing from a closet. Maggie knew that she would regret for the rest of her life that there had been nothing she could have done to stop it. Darla had warned her that they might be coming and had told her that if she was caught even more bad things would happen. So for Darla’s sake she had stayed quiet and hidden. But she never forgot. 

Sighing at the memory and realizing she was crying, Maggie wiped her tears away and turned off the engine. As much as she wanted to walk away and never return, she owed it to herself and to Alex to at least talk to her, to apologize for her behavior and say thanks but no thanks. They couldn't break the bond they shared, but they could figure out a way to make it work in their favor so they wouldn't go mad. Surely Alex would be agreeable to that. Nodding, content with her plan, she got out of the car and moved towards the door, flashing her badge to the doorman. He nodded in acknowledgement as he let her pass.   
  


Alex was on her second shot glass of scotch and was about to pour a third when there came a knock at the door. She looked up at it, wishing with all her might that she had X-ray vision like her sister. Sighing, she got up and opened the door. She froze when she saw who was waiting for her. 

“How…” Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat and tried again. “How did you find me?” Her eyes roamed over the shorter woman's body, taking in every detail, from the leather jacket around her shoulders to the badge and gun on her hip that she wore like armor. She was beautiful, and Alex felt butterflies in her stomach, and the feeling scared her. Everything was just happening so fast… too fast, and she felt like she was drowning. 

“Your boss.” Maggie said. “I went to the DEO to find you to return your briefcase, but it required a higher clearance to return so I got to meet the director. He’s very protective of you.” 

Alex blushed. “He’s like a father to me.” She said softly. “Thanks for returning it.” 

“You’re welcome.” Maggie said. Awkward silence fell between them until Maggie cleared her throat reminding Alex that she had yet to invite her in. Alex stepped aside and motioned Maggie inside then shut the door behind her. 

Maggie looked around at the tidy apartment. It was cozy, but yet spartan, as if Alex only spent enough time there to eat and sleep, if that. Maggie figured that she spent most of her time at work. Normally that would be a quality that would attract Maggie to a woman, after all only another workaholic could fully appreciate another workaholic, but instead it just made her angry. The anger she felt in the car was back and her plan to apologize disappeared into thin air. _Was it you that night who put that bag around Darla’s head and dragged her screaming into the night? Or if not, was it your name on the warrant, signed off by Assistant Director Danvers?_ These thoughts made Maggie sick and she felt her skin crawl. 

“So… we should talk about this soulmate thing.” Maggie said, turning around to face Alex who was still standing at the door, looking a bit nervous. It took Maggie by surprise, and seemed a bit uncharacteristic of what she had observed of the agent already, and was so different than the behavior one would expect from a secret black ops agent. _Is it me? Do I make her nervous? Good._

“Ok.” Alex said, but she didn't say anything else or move any closer. She kept looking at Maggie like Maggie was going to attack her at any moment. The ball of anger in Maggie’s stomach grew. _Don't fucking tell me she’s a homophobe… shit._

“I won't bite, you know… not unless you ask me to.” Maggie said, giving her a lecherous grin. Alex gulped, but took the hint. She motioned for Maggie to sit down on the couch and then she joined her, sitting at the opposite end. 

Maggie took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. “Look, it’s obvious this isn't going to work between us. Whatever force up there that controls these things is probably having a laugh at our expense at the moment… we couldn't be more different if we tried.” She paused. “We should just agree to meet for dinner once a month to keep ourselves from going insane, and then go our separate ways.” 

There was a long moment of silence, and then Alex finally answered. “If that’s what you want.” She said hesitantly. 

Maggie’s temper finally snapped at the passive tone. Alex couldn’t even seem to look at her. “No, goddamn it, Alex… it’s not about what I want. Cuz believe me, if this was about what I wanted, I would be far far away from here and you. But we are stuck with each other so… we might as well make the most of it, so fucking work with me here.” 

Alex’s eyes were cold as they moved to meet hers for the first time since Maggie entered the room. The frost in them took Maggie’s breath away. “Work with you? That’s rich! From the moment you set eyes on me at the Café, you had some kind of problem with me. You don't know me, Maggie, you don’t know anything about my life, or what I’m dealing with right now, but yet it seems you already judged me. You’ve been nothing but rude and arrogant. Why should I cut you any slack… you sure aren't giving me any.” She stood up and Maggie caught a hint of hurt and confusion on her end of the bond. 

“Excuse me… I’m sure you can find your way out. Come talk to me when you really want to discuss this rationally, like adults, and not just make me feel like I need to tell you what you want to hear.” Then without another word, Alex turned and left the room. She moved quickly down the hall into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it with a click, leaving a stunned Maggie alone in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie thinks about what Alex said, and a medical situation forces the two of them to have to work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @sralinchen for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

Alex was shaking as she closed the door and locked it. The click sounded extremely loud in the tiny space, and Alex sighed as she sat down on the closed toilet seat. Her head pounded with every heartbeat and for a second Alex wondered if she was having a stroke or a heart attack. But she knew that wasn't it. Part of it was the bond, both the color sickness and the hangover were still very much present. But part of it she knew was a stress headache, triggered by the fight with Maggie. 

A trickle of wetness fell down to her upper lip, and she wiped it away unsurprised to see blood. Stress headaches also seemed to cause her nose to bleed, and she hurriedly grabbed a piece of bath tissue and pressed it to her leaking nose. Alex took a shaky breath as she tried to get herself under control, which was really hard when she felt like either punching things or crying uncontrollably. 

Today, according to all of the stories and the books she read growing up, was supposed to be the best day of her life. The day she met her soulmate for the first time, the one she was destined to be with. It was supposed to be a glamorous affair, where you were finally able to see the world as it was meant to be, with your partner in life and love by your side. Nirvana. 

Alex laughed bitterly as she swiped the paper across her nose once more. _I should have known that it wouldn't be that simple. Nothing in my life ever is. I should have known that I would screw this up, somehow… I always do._

Realizing that the bleeding wasn't just going to stop on it’s own, she pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and leaned her head against the wall feeling more alone in the world than she ever had before. 

She hadn't even suspected or entertained the thought at all before now that her soulmate would be a woman. The revelation threw her into a big funk, as she re-evaluated her entire life wondering if she missed the signs somehow. Should she have realized before now? But then again how could she… growing up she didn't even realize that was an option. When her friends talked about finding their soulmate they always talked about them using masculine pronouns and Alex had done the same. 

_Maybe if I would have known then what I know now, maybe things would have been different, maybe then I…_ She shoved the thought aside, not wanting to think about her failures, her mistakes. It felt useless to think about the past when she could still feel her future sitting in the living room.   
  


Maggie just sat there for a moment, taking a deep breath. Alex’s parting words had cut through her anger like a knife through butter and she knew that the agent was right. Suddenly feeling deflated like a week’s old balloon, she leaned back on the couch and took another breath. Maggie knew that she should probably go, that she had definitely worn out her welcome in Alex’s home. 

But somehow it felt wrong to leave, it felt wrong to leave things like this… so broken. She could feel Alex’s emotions through their bond and the woman was scared, hurt and confused, and it pained Maggie to realize that she was the cause of those emotions. Instead of just asking her outright, and working through the answers Maggie needed in order to start this thing between them, she just assumed. _Maybe she wasn’t even working at the DEO a few years ago… maybe she didn’t even know. Steve is right, I need to learn how to let go and to work through my anger. I need to fix this… this is my fault._

Sighing, she got up and moved towards the bathroom door, and knocked on it softly. “Alex?” Maggie called through the door. “You are right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here to yell at you or to pressure you into this. If you still want me to go, I understand, but if you want we can order pizza and actually talk about this some more, my treat?”   
  


Inside the bathroom, Alex heard Maggie’s words but she was powerless to respond. The next stage of the stress headache was here, and instead of sitting on the toilet seat, she was now on her knees in front of it, feeling like she would vomit as soon as she opened her mouth or moved, or heck, even breathed. 

Pitifully, she moved across the floor, and reached up to unlock the door, and barely managed to make it back to the toilet before she lost what little she had eaten today. 

Maggie heard the click of the lock and let out a small sigh, but then her heart started to race as she heard the unmistakable sound of Alex throwing up. Feeling a wave of protectiveness towards the other woman, that made her knees feel weak, she stumbled into the bathroom, and her heart lurched at the sight of Alex, weakly hanging onto the bowl as if for dear life. 

“Alex.” Maggie said, softly. “Shit, are you ok?” She caught sight of the bloody tissues around the sink and wondered what the hell had been going on in here while she had been in the living room. 

“No…” Alex managed to say weakly before another round of vomit left her system. “Head hurts.” 

Maggie wondered if this was from the bond and if she was going to be in for the same treatment in a few minutes, but surprisingly her head felt fine now, with the adrenaline coursing through her system. Quietly, she moved to the sink and wet a cloth she found lying beside it, and gently placed it on the back of Alex’s neck, hoping that the cold would help. 

Alex let out a small sigh and sagged weakly against the wall next to the toilet. One hand rubbed her stomach, and the other ran through her sweaty, disheveled hair. “God, this sucks.” 

“What can I do?” Maggie asked softly, her hands shifting restlessly with the need to help. 

“Help me to bed…I need to lie down.” Alex said. She tried to stand up, but she couldn’t get her legs under her, and the room started to spin. So Maggie gently reached down and picked her up. Alex tried to protest weakly, but after a second settled down and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck and held on. 

The apartment had an open floor plan, so Maggie had no trouble finding Alex’s bed. It was set back from the living room, by going up a few steps, and seemed to be the center of attention when you first walked into the apartment. Alex had a gloriously huge California King Size bed, and under different circumstances Maggie would have fantasized about all of the different ways they could have fun in a bed that big, but now wasn’t the time. 

She got Alex settled, and then stood at the end of the bed awkwardly, finally getting up the courage to ask if Alex wanted her to stay. 

Alex’s eyes opened and fixed her with a look that made her blood run cold. “Only if you want to stay, but not out of pity or obligation. I want you to stay because you want to be here… because you want to make this work. Just because my head feels like it’s going to explode right now, doesn't mean I haven’t forgotten or forgiven you for our previous interactions.” 

“Understood.” Maggie said, softly. “As I said before, I’m sorry, and I really do think we need to talk about this. I’ll be here when you wake up, if that’s ok?” Alex nodded, then winced, closing her eyes again as she flopped her head back into the pillow. “God, that was a bad idea.” She turned a little green, and Maggie dragged the trash can closer to the bed. 

“Do you need anything else?” 

“Nope.. normally I would take something, but I don’t think my stomach will cooperate if I do. I’m just going to lie here and try to sleep. Feel free to help yourself to a snack or a drink, and my internet password is on the back of the router if you want to use my Wi-Fi.” Her words drifted off into an awkward pause, until she finally said. “Thanks, Maggie.” 

Maggie smiled, even though she knew Alex couldn’t see it. “You’re welcome. Um, just yell if you need anything.” Maggie said, before turning to head back to the couch. Silence filled the apartment, and for a few minutes, Maggie felt awkward being here, but then when Alex’s soft snores filtered in from behind her, she relaxed slightly. Quietly, she dug out her phone and sent a quick text to Steve before opening up the Kindle app and settling in to wait for as long as it took for Alex to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading!


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl pays Alex a visit, and Alex and Maggie come clean about what they are struggling with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @sralinchen for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Maggie must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was startled awake by the feeling of someone standing over her. 

“Alex?” She asked groggily. 

“Wrong.” A female voice said. “Who are you and what did you do to Agent Danvers?” Maggie’s eyes opened to see a blonde woman in a familiar blue and red uniform standing in front of her. 

“Supergirl?” Maggie was confused. She sat up feeling a bit vulnerable, and put her hands into her lap. She wasn’t quite sure of Supergirl’s intentions and she didn’t want to give her any reason to strike. 

“I believe I asked you a question first.” The superhero said, putting her hands on her hips, in her power pose, that Maggie had seen many times on TV. 

“I didn’t do anything to her.” Maggie protested, even though that wasn’t quite the truth. It wasn’t her place to tell this stranger about their soulbond. Whatever her relationship to Alex, it was Alex’s story to tell. “We were talking and she had a stress headache, and needed to lie down for a while. It didn’t feel right leaving her alone while she was sick, so I stayed in case she needed something.” 

“Oh.” Supergirl looked to the bed and the woman sleeping in it and then back to her. “Sorry.” 

“Now, you… why are you here?” Maggie asked, wondering why a famous alien superhero appeared in a DEO agent’s apartment. 

“We work together and our boss told me that she went home sick for the day. I was just checking up on her. She’s my friend.” Supergirl crossed her arms. 

Maggie laughed bitterly. “Work together… you know what I’ve always wondered, Supergirl? How can you be an alien and work so closely with the DEO, an organization that was started to specifically catch aliens? Isn’t that a bit like sleeping with the enemy?” 

Supergirl’s eyes darkened, the edges rimmed with a light glow. Maggie leaned back slightly, feeling a bit nervous at the sudden reminder that this was no ordinary human standing in front of her. “First of all, how do you know about the DEO? Second, they aren’t like that anymore. The new leadership made sure of that. If it was anything like the way it had been before, I wouldn’t step a foot near the place.” 

Maggie didn’t quite believe her, she sensed there was more to the story, but before she could answer the hero’s question, or press her for more information, she sensed that Alex was awake. 

“Supergirl? Maggie?” Alex said, as she sat up. “Everything ok?” The agent blinked sleepily at them. 

Supergirl answered first. “Yeah, your new friend and I were just having a chat.” The alien glared at her and despite herself Maggie gulped. But then Maggie was surprised when the hero went over to Alex and sat down on the bed beside her, taking Alex’s hand in hers. “How are you feeling?” 

“How did you… J’onn?” Alex let out a small sigh and leaned unconsciously into the other woman’s touch. 

“J’onn.” Supergirl confirmed and reached out and pushed back a lock of Alex’s wild hair from her forehead. 

Maggie’s eyebrow raised at the gesture. Were they… no, they couldn’t be… could they? Her mind could barely fathom the thought. There was no way that Alex Danvers was dating Supergirl, no freaking way. Because if that were true, she was wrong about everything.  
  


Alex could feel Maggie watching her and Kara, and she wondered what was going through the detective’s head. She could sense confusion and a hint of jealousy, but feeling her emotions didn’t help her understand. Beside her, her sister was subtly watching the detective, and Alex thought that this whole situation was ridiculous. It felt like two dogs fighting over a bone, and she was the bone. 

Sighing, she moved away from her sister, and moved towards the kitchen, needing a drink in order to deal with this mess. She thought about pouring a scotch, but decided against it, pouring herself a glass of water instead. 

She turned around and Maggie spoke first. “Are you feeling better?” 

Alex nodded, taking a sip from the glass. 

The detective stood up. “Good.” She gave Alex a smile. “I should probably go, and let you and Supergirl talk or whatever.” She gathered her jacket and was about to head towards the door. But Alex took a step out from behind the island and stepped into her path. 

“No... We need to talk. We need to settle whatever this is between us. Supergirl and I can talk later.” She turned to her sister. 

“I’ll call you later, ok?” She said, firmly. Kara raised an eyebrow at her, but didn’t argue. Instead, she moved towards the balcony door, and after giving Maggie a final glare, flew out into the sky.  
  


Maggie laughed. “That was quite an exit.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “She likes to be dramatic.” Alex said, dryly. She took another drink of the water, then set the glass down on the counter. She still felt a bit tired, but at least her head wasn’t pounding anymore. 

Sighing, she moved over to the couch and took a seat, and waited for Maggie to sit back down as well. The silence between them stretched, and Alex wondered why this was so hard. They were both adults, why did talking seem so scary? 

“So...” Maggie said, finally breaking the stillness. “Are you and Supergirl...?” She let the question hang and Alex stared at her curiously waiting for her to finish the question. Then suddenly the answer hit her hard, right between the eyes. She coughed, suddenly unable to breathe as she realized what Maggie was implying. 

“Um, no... we are close, but not like that. No.” Alex wrinkled her nose. “Gross.” 

Maggie frowned. “Please tell me you aren’t a homophobe!” 

Alex stared at her for a moment. “No, I’m not.” She answered softly, then asked. “Is that why you were upset with me?” 

Maggie shrugged. “That was a part of it. You looked like you were scared to be near me, like I had some kind of contagious disease.” 

Alex sighed, and rubbed her neck with her hand. “I’m not homophobic. But you do scare me. I don’t know you and you seemed upset when you first saw me at the diner and then you show up at my house... But since we need to be honest with each other, let me tell you that it was a shock to find out my soulmate was a woman... I never expected....” Alex sighed again and looked down at the floor feeling a bit ashamed. 

Maggie’s heart sunk and she too felt ashamed. _Shit, I’ve been an idiot. “Oh.”_

“Yeah.” Alex said, quietly. “I spent the whole afternoon reevaluating my entire life and dating history, and boy, do I feel pretty stupid. I’ve never been good with relationships, with intimacy... I just figured that maybe I wasn’t built that way, that I was broken. Maybe this explains why.” 

“I’m sorry this was the way you found your truth.” Maggie said softly. “And I’m sorry for my behavior... I should have just asked instead of assuming.” 

Alex shrugged. “I can’t imagine this is easy for you either.” 

“No... but not for the reasons you think.” Maggie took a deep breath ready to come clean. “It’s your job.” 

Alex’s head shot up as Alex looked at her. “My job?” 

“You being a DEO agent... I have a hard time dealing with the DEO. For a long time, you’ve been akin to the Devil for me. A few years ago, I watched some of your agents break into my Roltikkon girlfriend’s apartment and take her away with a black bag around her head.” 

Alex’s eyes widened. “Holy hell. Shit, I’m sorry. That must have been scary.” 

“Yeah.” Maggie paused, and took a deep breath, trying to rid herself of the panic thinking about those memories instilled in the pit of her stomach. “It was.” 

“What was her name?” Alex asked hesitantly. ”I wasn’t an agent then, just a cadet, but I remember something about a Roltikkon.” 

“Darla.” Maggie replied, her voice hard. 

Alex’s eyes widened. “Darla, yeah, I remember her.” She paused. “But it wasn’t what you think.” 

Maggie chuckled dryly. “How could it not? You shoved her head in a black bag and marched her outside surrounded by four goons with guns. How could it be anything but a spook operation.” Maggie felt the anger build again, and she squeezed her fists together to try and stop herself from doing something stupid. 

“Darla Stevenson was her earth name right? She was one of our informants. She was giving us information on a former military turned criminal organization called Cadmus. The leader learned that she had turned against them, and put out a hit on her head. We staged a kidnapping, to throw them off the trail. You can’t kill someone who had disappeared into thin air. We put her in Witness Protection, and that was the last I saw of her. Her file was wiped and only her keeper knows where she is now.” Alex replied. 

Maggie just stared at her. “What?” She had heard every word that Alex had said, but she couldn’t quite believe it. 

“She’s alive and safe as far as I know. I have a higher security clearance now, if you want, I can make some inquiries?” Alex said, wanting to make up for the trauma Maggie went through. She knew what it was like to think that someone was dead only for them to return unexpectedly. 

“No... No.” Maggie felt stunned. “I don’t want to risk putting her in danger. I... I’m sorry. I’ve fucked all of this up, badly.” 

Alex shook her head. “No, you didn’t. I understand why you reacted the way you did. And why I won’t deny that it hurt to see my soulmate treat me like that, I get it. I’m sorry that you went through that. The DEO used to be the scary and nasty organization that you’ve heard about, but since J’onn took over it’s been different. J’onn’s mission is to bring us all together, alien and human, and that only together can we best protect ourselves. Both he and I hope that President Marsdin’s Alien Amnesty Act will pass.” 

“Me too.” Maggie smiled. She sighed and looked up at Alex making sure that she was looking her in the eye. “Can we start over, now that we have the air cleared between us? Do this soulmate thing right?” 

Alex smiled. “I’d like that.” She held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Alex.” 

Maggie gently took Alex’s hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m Maggie and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thought on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> PSA: This will be the only update this week as I will be taking a short break until Oct 7th.  
> After getting feedback, I have decided to change the way I post. I will be posting less often, but writing longer chapters each time, and I will focus on a few stories at a time to finish them, and then go back to finish the other stories. I think this way will be better for everyone, that way you can find out what happens next quicker, have more to read and this way I won’t be so stressed when I can’t get chapters done as fast as I’ve been doing. Thanks for understanding and if you have any questions, comments, or just want to talk to me about this feel free to DM on twitter. Thanks for your support! Sanvers is endgame!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Comments make my day and I enjoy hearing from you! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
